Facing the Truth
by LuvinLucas28
Summary: The gang heads off to the beach for Spring break. Some more anxious than others. Some are hiding secrets but how much longer can the secrets be kept? All the little love couples in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone here is my very first FanFic so be gentle! I like my story but if anyone has any suggestions to make it better let me know.**

Gabriella sat in Troy's car anxiously waiting for Troy to finish loading up the car with all the needed supplies for their two week trip. It was Spring break and the whole gang was packing up and heading off to the beach.

Gabriella's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Gabby said.

"Gabby its Taylor! I'm freaking out here I have no-" Taylor was cut off by Gabriella.

"Taylor whats the problem? Troy and I were just loading up his dad's van and then we were going to pick you and Chad up at Chad's house. You should be at Chad's right now shouldn't you?" Gabby asked.

"Yes I should be but I was packing and I just have no clue what to pack, I mean this trip is supposed to be special for me and Chad, and I really want to look nice for him. Which bathing suit do I pack, which pair of shoes should I take, and the most important question of all what should I wear on the way down there?" Taylor exclaimed.

Gabby rolled her eyes getting annoyed by Taylor's need to always look perfect for Chad. She loved her best friend but it did tend to get annoying.

"Taylor Mckessie we are going to the beach for Spring break! You need to stop trying so hard to impress Chad. He already likes you, doesn't he? Throw on a pair of shorts and a tee, finish packing, and get your butt over to Chad's" Gabriella said starting to sound very annoyed.

"Ok grumpy I guess you're right. I'm sorry I just started freaking out. I'll finish packing and get on over to Chad's. See you in a bit"

Gabby hung up very annoyed at what Taylor said about her being Grumpy. Maybe because she was grumpy. She just couldn't wait to get out of there. She needed the break. The gang had made their way through high school all sticking together and eventually Ryan and Sharpay became part of the "gang". They were all in their sophmore year of college.

Troy finished loading up the car and hopped into the driver's seat. "What was that all about?" he asked. Gabriella explained it all to him and he just laughed. Troy leaned over and lightly kisses Gabby on the lips. "Stop being so grumpy we're almost ready to get out of here." He said.

**Hope you enjoyed! Its kind of boring but theres lots of suprises to come in the upcoming chapters. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chad sat on his front porch with all his bags, waiting for Troy and Gabby to pick him and Taylor up. He stared at the backpack containing a couple things to do on the 6 hour car ride and a small box which held a big suprise.

Taylor eventually got dressed and finished packing. She pulled into Chad's driveway. Chad got up smiling at the sight of his wonderful girlfriend. "Sorry I was having issues packing" Tay said. Chad gave her an odd look. "Taylor you must have packed enough clothing for a whole year" he said looking at all the bags

Taylor hit him playfully as he pulled her into a big hug and softly kissed her. "I know I was just worried about looking nice for you and I didn't know what we would be-" she was cut off by Chad. "Tay stop. You could never look bad for me."

They were interrupted by the sound of a horn. It was Troy and Gabby. They got out of the car.

"Lets get this stuff packed in the van." Chad said. Taylor and Gabby stood there and chatted as the boys got everything loaded up in the car.

"So whats your problem?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"I don't have one" Gabriella said sounding very annoyed.

"Whatever. I'm sorry I even called earlier it obviously put you in a bad mood." Taylor said as she rolled her eyes.

Gabby started to tell Taylor sorry but cut off by the boys saying they were ready to go.

"Next stop, Jason and Kelsi's apartment" Troy said.

After high school Jason and Kelsi decided to get an apartment together. They were very happy together.

They were on their way to the apartment, all very quiet. "So...how long is the car ride again?" Chad asked. "About four hours" Gabriella spoke up.

They finally arrived at the apartment. The couple already waiting on the sidewalk, stood up and grabbed their bags. Kelsi wore her baggy clothes like normal. Jason got in the back of the van as did Kelsi.

"Hey you two!" Taylor said cheerfully.

"Hey Tay" They said in Unison

They were then on their way to the Evan's residence. As said before they had become a part of the gang. Sharpay became a lot nicer and when her and the girls are all together its like they've all been friends for years. If you cross the line with Sharpay though be careful. You might get to meet the dreaded Ice Queen.

They made their way to the large house and picked up Sharpay, Ryan and Zeke. Zeke and Sharpay started dating about a year after the gang's triple win. They were now ready to head to the beach for one of the best Spring breaks ever...or so they thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

_Gabby's POV_

I just cant believe my dad has to be the way he is. I love him its just every time I have to go visit him something always goes wrong. This morning I got up got ready and went to see him with my mother. Of course we get there and he's fighting the nurses. He didn't want to wear the shirt they gave to him to wear.. Troy always asks about my dad. How am I supposed to tell the love of my life that my father is mentally retarded. People might judge me. I'm always known as the freaky math girl. What would people think if they found out? Then again...I'm not in high school anymore.

What's Troy going to think now though? I've always told him that my father left my mother and I when I was just a baby. I need to tell him. I cant lie to him any more. Maybe I'll try telling him on break when we're alone.

_Troy's POV_

Gabby is acting so strange. Shes had quite the attitude lately. I hope she doesn't act this way the whole time. Maybe I'll be able to get something out of her within the next two weeks. I love her so much but obviously there's something wrong and she's not telling me. Like I said maybe I'll be able to get something out of her.

_No POV_

The gang was playing truth or dare. "Ok Chad truth or dare?" Taylor asked Chad. "Truth" he answered back. "Have you ever actually loved another girl?" Tay asked back. "Nope" he responded.

"Ok Gabs truth or dare?" Chad asked Gabby. "I'm not in the mood to play" "Oh come on Gabriella you haven't really said anything since we left" Taylor shot back at her. "Ok fine...truth." Chad asked her the question, "When did you first know you really liked Troy?" "When we first sang together." She smiled as she answered. Troy had a little smile on his face too.

"Ok guys we are at the hotel." Troy said still smiling to himself.

Everyone got out and got settled in their rooms. Each couple got their own room. Ryan got his own of course since he didn't have anyone to share with. Ryan liked being single. He wasn't ready for a relationship at that point in time. He was very focused on his studies.

It was it was about five by the time everyone was settled. The guys asked the girls to all get ready. It was a special night. They wanted to take them all out to a nice dinner. What the girls didn't know was that it was all planned. What they really didn't know was the biggest suprise of all was going to be for Taylor.

The guys were taking the girls to a nice fancy French restraunt.

"Kelsi whats wrong?" Sharpay asked looking at Kelsi who was lying on the bed not getting ready.

"I don't know guys I just don't feel up to going out." Kelsi said

"Girl you better get up and start getting dressed. We are all going. This is our first night of our wonderful vacation." Taylor told her.

"Ok fine. I'll get ready. I'm really not hungry though." Kelsi stated.

Kelsi got up and got ready. While the girls were chatting and giggling about some little things the guys were all getting their showers and getting ready. Especially Chad.

**(A/N) The next chapter will bring big suprises to the group. What do you think they could be? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for the wonderful review. Heres a rather long chapter, in my opinion. It might not "long" but it's a lot longer than my other chapters. Ok anyway this chapter brings a few suprises. Hope you enjoy!**

Chad was sitting at the large table as nervous as could be. He could feel the small box in his pocket. He was excited, but still very nervous. No one was at the restraunt yet but him. He needed some alone time to think it all through. How would he ask her?

The girls were starting to catch on that this was planned and some of them started piecing it together. Taylor still couldn't figure it out though. She was clueless.

Chad's POV

Wow I cant believe I'm going to ask Taylor McKessie to marry me! I love her so much but it just feels so weird. I think I'm just nervous. I wonder what she'll say. Troy is the only one that knows what really going on. He thinks that she will definitely say yes. I certainly hope so.

Taylor's POV

The girls keep giggling and laughing about something but I'm not sure what. Something is definitely up. Oh well I'm clueless.

Kelsi's POV

I'm so hungry but I cant eat. I'll blow up like an elephant. I don't know what to do. I'm being forced to go to this dinner. I'm going to have to eat something in front of them. I'm just going to have to get rid of it after I eat it. I'm also going to have to push myself very hard these next two weeks to keep all that disgusting weight off. I'm fat enough already. Ah well everything will be ok. Jason here, that makes everything wonderful.

No POV

Everyone walked into the small restraunt. Chad was no where to be seen. There were candles burning everywhere. It was beautiful. The girls were almost in tears. The guys all looked so nice, but no one could figure out what was really going on, though some of the girls had a clue. The lights went down and everyone jumped a little bit not knowing what to expect next. They were all seated by a young waitress. The lights were dim but the candles made it bright.

Chad came up out of no where and got down on one knee beside Taylor.

"Taylor, I love you and I want to be with you. You make my world bright. You are the sun that brightens my world, and you're the star that hangs in my midnight sky. Taylor McKessie, will you marry me?" Chad was shaking by the time he was finished.

Taylor was in tears. She wasn't expecting this. She was so shocked. She couldn't believe Chad just asked her to marry him. She just sat there still in shock.

"O-o-of c-course I will! Oh my gosh Chad! Yes!" She jumped up and hugged him.

By this time all the girls were bawling and everyone was clapping. Everyone was so happy. Even Gabby lightened up. The large dinner came and everyone started eating. Everyone except for Kelsi. She claimed not to be hungry. Jason finally made her eat something. As soon as she was done she politely excused herself to go to the restroom. She got into the bathroom and immediately ran to the toilet. What she didn't know was that Sharpay was already in there.

Sharpay's POV

I could hear the noise of someone gagging themselves. I quickly flushed and walked out of the stall. I heard the noise of someone throwing up and finally just opened the door. What Ia found was Kelsi gagging herself to the point of puking.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked her.

No POV

"Sharpay I didn't know you were in here. I was just...not feeling well...and" She was cut off by Sharpay.

"No wonder you have been excersicing sooo much, barely eating, and when I do see you eat you go to the bathroom afterwards, which takes you 15 minutes!" She was yelling.

"Shar" Kelsi started trying to explain.

"No Kelsi you need to stop this. You are so skinny. Why do you think that you need to do this to yourself. You are beautiful the way you are. You need to tell Jason. You do it or I will. You also need to get help." Sharpay said looking very concerned.

"You call this skinny? I cant tell Jason I mean..."Sharpay gave her one of those "fine then I will" looks."fine Shar I will tell him!" Kelsi said stomping out of the bathroom. Sharpay grabbed her arm.

"Tonight Kelsi. If you don't tell him tonight I will, tomorrow. You're done doing this to yourself."

"Fine Sharpay but I'm not doing it till we get back to the hotel" She shot back at her with a dirty look.

After that all Kelsi did was avoided Sharpay. No one noticed that anything was up which was fine with Sharpay. Everyone finished up and they all made their way back to the hotel.

"Water park tomorrow!" Chad said with his arm around Taylor, before they all seperated into their own rooms.

"Heck yeah" Jason said walking into the hotel room with Kelsi.

They sat around for awhile and talked. She was getting ready tell him when there was a sudden thump.

**(A/N) Sorry guys I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger but hey the chapter was long! Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok chapter 5...**

Jason heard the sudden thump and turned around. He saw Kelsi lying on the floor. He ran over to her and sat beside her trying to wake her up.

"Kelsi! Kelsi wake up!" he said almost crying. He ran out of their room and next door and pounded on the door. Sharpay and Zeke answered.

"Kelsi...she...she...she passed out fainted something I don't know whats wrong!" He said almost out of breath.

Sharpay gasped and ran over into Jason and Kelsi's hotel room.

Sharpay's POV

Damn it! I knew something would happen. I have to tell them. By this time I was just sitting there looking at her while Jason was trying to wake her up and Zeke calling an ambulance. I didn't know what to do. She looked so helpless. She was very pale. I started crying.

"Jason! She hasn't eaten anything in days. That has to be whats wrong."

"What are you talking about? She ate tonight."

"Why do you think she goes to the bathroom every time after she eats? I found her making herself throw up last. I told her she had to tell you tonight or I would."

We could now hear the sirens and Zeke ran down to get them.

Jason's POV

How could she do something like this? Why did she? Shes so skinny. I wonder how long this has been going on.

No POV

They got to the hospital and not soon after they did the rest of the gang came. Everyone was so scared. They were all sitting in the waiting area drinking coffee. Not soon after the rest of the gang got there a doctor came out with a name tag that said "Dr.Miller"

"Jason Cross?" The doctor said. Jason stood up.

"Yes? Is Kelsi ok?"

"Well, shes fine but I think we need to talk in private."

"No the people around me are her very best of friends. They deserve to know too."

"Ok, Kelsi is pregnant. We have noticed that she has a very very low weight especially for her age. Even for a girl with a low metabolism at her age it should be no where near that low."

"Dr..." She started to say but Jason wouldn't let her finish.

"So doctor when can we take her home and start fattening her up for this baby." Jason said trying to smile.

"Well shes awake and things look fine now. We think that maybe just the sudden change in her body might have caused her to pass out. So I suppose you can check her out now. Would you like to tell her that shes pregnant?"

"Umm yeah sure. So we can leave now?"

"Yes just let me fill these papers out."

The gang just looked around a little confused. Sharpay pulled Jason aside.

"What the hell Jason he needs to know. This might be hurting the baby! Why wouldn't you let me tell him."

"I'll get her to start eating Sharpay. He doesn't need to handle this its our problem. I'm just not sure how she'll react to being pregnant."

"Fine Jason but if you cant get her to eat you have to promise me you will get her help."

Jason nodded as he walked away getting ready to go get Kelsi ready to go back to the hotel. As soon as they all got back to the hotel the couple seperated into their rooms yet again.

"Kelsi, Sharpay told me whats been going on."

"Jason don't start with me ok. I've been through hell tonight."

"Oh yeah and I haven't. When I saw you lying on the floor I had not idea what was wrong. I was so scared. Kelsi...you...you...you're pregnant."

"What? I cant be I mean...I guess I can be."

"Yeah well the doctor ran tests. You are pregnant and if you don't do something about your problem you're going to hurt this baby and if you do something like that I will never be able to forgive you. We can do this ourselves or you can go back to the hospital and get professional help. Take your pick." By now Kelsi was crying.

"I want to do it our way. I don't want to be stuck with needles and...pregnant? Jason I'm sorry for scaring you."

Jason wrapped her into a hug and calmed her down. He knew he could get her to eat.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm starving." Kelsi giggled a little.

He rolled over looked at the phone and looked back at her. "Room service?" he said. She nodded her head. He ordered some food and they ate. Kelsi ate more than she ever ate before. Afterwards she instantly felt sick.

"Jason please I need to get rid of this food."

Jason lay there holding her tightly. "No Kelsi. You cant." She struggled some more. It hurt so bad. She lay there and finally fell asleep.

Sharpay wondered how Kelsi was doing. Now that its going to get taking care of she had to figure out how to solve her own problem.

**Ok thats chapter five. Chapter six coming soon. Please review. They are greatly appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Ok guys I got some more awesome reviews so I am going to give you guys chapter six.**

"Troy do you think Kelsi is ok?" Gabby asked.

"I'm sure that shes fine. I don't think the hospital would have sent her home otherwise."

Gabby still looked a little concerned. He kissed her lightly. "Shes fine Gabby stop worrying. We're going to see her in a couple hours. Shes pregnant thats all."

"I still cant believe shes pregnant though. I always thought Taylor and Chad would have been the first to start their family or even you and me but Kelsi and Jason?" She said getting her clothes ready to put on.

"Yeah you know I thought about that this morning when I got up. Its shocking but I'm still really happy for them." He said reading the sports section of the news paper.

"I'm very happy for them. Thats going to be one lucky baby."

"Whys that?"

"Well look at all the people who are going to love it. Plus I mean cant you see Kelsi making a great mom and Jason will be an awesome dad."

"You know you are right." He said smiling.

"I'm always right" She said laughing as Troy got up and started tickling her to the point where she laughed so hard her face was really red and she was almost crying.

Meanwhile...

"Zeke what do you think I should wear?" Sharpay said looking at the outfits lying on the bed.

"Sharpay I don't know and I don't really care" He snapped

Sharpay got angry grabbed an outfit and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Zeke got up and knocked on the door. "Ok Shar I'm sorry. Please come out."

"No Zeke! Every time we've been alone you have been a major jerk. Well guess what I didn't do anything!"

Zeke rolled his eyes and just lay on the bed.

Zeke's POV

She knows exactly what she did. I'm sure she messed with another guy. Its time for her to just fess up to it. I mean I saw her with that guy. She hugged him. Where was she all those nights she claimed she was just studying at the library? It all adds up right?

No POV

Later on...

Sharpay finally came out of the bathroom. Her eyes were red and puffy. She found Zeke asleep on the bed. She walked down to Ryan's hotel room. She knocked on the door. Ryan answered the door took one look at her and immediately wrapped her into a hug.

"Awe Shar whats wrong? What happened?" He questioned

"Its Zeke. Hes been such a jerk lately but not around you guys. Just when its me and him. I didn't do anything Ryan. I don't know whats wrong." Sharpay was crying again.

"Shar its ok just calm down. Maybe hes just sick or something. I don't know but I'm sure everything will be ok."

"Thanks Ry you always make me feel better." She said hugging him again.

She soon made her way back to her hotel room. Zeke was sitting in the chair watching the TV. He looked at her with disgust but immediately smiled at her. She just stood there looking at her. She walked over to him and kissed him. He pulled her down to sit on his lap. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

"Its ok...I guess"

He smiled and kissed her. They eventually got ready and went down to meet everyone for lunch.

The gang had a nice quiet lunch. Sharpay couldn't stand it though. Zeke was so attached to her. She didn't know why. She thought maybe he felt really bad for being such a jerk but he was getting on her last nerve. She wasn't sure what to do, or what was going on.

**(A/N) Ok now please review! )**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Ok guys this isn't a chapter. Its just a little side note. I want to thank you guys so much for all the great reviews. This is my very first fan fic and you guys have made it awesome. I really need to thank one of my very good friends, Taekwon. Shes been awesome and she has supported me. She definitley helped me out many times. So a huge thanks to her and a big thanks to all my wonderful reviewers**. **Thanks so much everyone!**

**Katie**

**P.S. I'm seriously considering a sequal. I mean I know the story isn't even near done but if things keep going well and they end well I will do one.** **Thanks again! )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys thanks again for all the great reviews. They are truly appreciated. Here is chapter seven. It should be eight but due to my little side note its seven.**

The large group was heading to the beach. Kelsi felt sick but she didn't want to just ly in the hotel room. Sharpay was less than thrilled that every time she turned around Zeke was constantly hanging on her and kissing her. She loved him but she couldn't stand him clinging the way he was.

Sharpay's POV

Why won't he just leave me alone? Hes getting on my nervous system. Hopefully he'll go toss the football around with the guys and leave me alone.

Zeke's POV

She is starting to draw back. She obviously doesn't like me being on her. She must be feeling guilty. I knew she had cheated on me! I'm not tossing the football around with the guys. I'm going to stay with her and see if she shows anymore signs.

Gabby's POV

I'm feeling better now that we are actually here. I decided that I'm going to take Troy for a walk later and tell him about my dad. He deserves to know. He deserved to know a long time ago. I'm going to tell him I have something to tell him and that we'll talk later.

Troy's POV

Gabby said she needed to talk to me. She said we would take a walk later. She sounded serious. What if she wants to break up with me. I'm worried now. What have I done to make her want to break up with me?

No POV

"Hey guys lets go throw the football around." Chad said.

"I don't want to right now maybe later." Zeke replied.

"Zeke why don't you. Me and the girls have a lot of talking to do. Go have some fun with the guys."

"Fine" Zeke said kind of irritated.

All the guys got up and walked over near the water and tossed the football. The girls lay on the blankets and towels and talked.

"Ok Kelsi its time to talk about this baby!"

"Have you girls thought about any names yet? I cant believe it but I have" Kelsi said.

"Don't you gave something a little more important to tell them? Like why you really passed out?"

"Shar no!" Kelsi said very angry.

"They are your best friends and they need to know so they can help you too."

Kelsi had a raged look on her face but it soon turned into a sad look. She explained to her friends what was going on and the girls were shocked. "Kelsi you look fine the way you are. Why did you feel the need to do something like that?" Gabby asked.

"I don't know I just felt huge. I was getting bigger and I guess it was because I was pregnant." Kelsi replied.

"Jason is helping her now. He didn't want to get her professional help because he knew she would probably freak out. He didn't think it was the best thing for the baby." Sharpay added in.

"I don't think its anything we need to worry about right now. We are just going to have fun." Kelsi said.

"Yeah if Zeke leaves me alone!"

"Yeah what is up with that boy? Why is he so attached?" Taylor asked.

"I really don't know. I mean I love him but its getting annoying because he just wont leave me alone."

"Maybe you should talk to him" Kelsi said reaching for some grapes.

"I'm almost scared to talk to him." Sharpay said right before she felt some come up and sit behind her realizing it was Zeke. Sharpay got an annoyed look on her face.

"Zeke I think we need to talk. Lets go for a walk" Sharpay said standing up. Zeke stood up beside her and took her hand. By this time the rest of the guys were lying beside their girlfriends.

"Troy I think we need to talk too. Lets take a walk." Gabby told Troy getting up and grabbing his hand.

Meanwhile...

"Zeke why are you all of a sudden so attached. First you were just mad and angry but now you are obsessed with being with me. Whats going on?" Sharpay asked Zeke.

"You really want to know whats going on? Oh wait. I think you already know."

"Excuse me? No I don't know. All I know is I was being treated like crap and I didn't do anything and now I cant even breath because you are so attached to me."

"Why don't you just admit it Sharpay" Zeke shot back.

"Admit what?"

"You cheated on me!"

She looked at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe he would suggest something like that.

"I...I didn't cheat on you. How could you even suggest something like that?" Sharpay started to get tears in her eyes. "I would never ever do something like that to you." She said running from him. Running as fast as she could. She just couldn't let herself stop. She thought that if maybe if she just kept running then maybe she could run from what Zeke had just said. She heard him yell after her, but know it was just a distant voice. She couldn't see Zeke or the gang anymore. All she saw were the tears in her eyes and the sand underneath her bare feet. She still couldn't understand how he could suggest something like that.

She finally just collapsed. She couldn't run anymore. The only thing she could do was cry.

Zeke walked back to the group. "I screwed up bad you guys"

Everyone looked at Zeke. Everyone's eyes were questioning what he had just said and questioning the fact the Sharpay wasn't with him.

"Ok Zeke where is my sister?" Ryan asked.

"I don't really know. She took off. I accused her of cheating on me and she just ran. She couldn't believe that I thought she was cheating on me. I guess now by the way she reacted, I cant either." Zeke said with a sad look on his face.

Ryan went to look for Sharpay. He was mad that Zeke would think something like that about his sister. He couldn't find Sharpay so he started heading back to the spot where the gang now had a campfire going.

On Troy and Gabby's walk...

"Gabby I just want you to know that I love you."

"Troy I know that. Why would you think that I didn't know that?"

"Well by the way you've been acting. You haven't been in a very good mood and then you said you wanted to talk to me and I just though that you...wanted to break up or something."

"Break up? Noooo Troy you have it all wrong. If anything by the time we're finished here you'll be the one breaking up with me."

"Never" he said with a little smile on his face.

"Well I think we are going to have to see about that. Troy I know that I should have told you sooner but...my dad is mentally retarded!"

"Wait I thought he wasn't even around anymore" Troy said looking confused.

"Well he is. The reason I didn't tell anyone was because...I don't know I didn't want people judging me."

"Gabriella I love you why would I judge you?"

"I don't know I guess I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry Troy. I guess thats why I've been in a bad mood."

"Its ok Gabby but I really wish you would have told me sooner." He said wrapping her in a hug. They decided to head back to the spot and just as they sat down by the gang Zeke came up to them looking a bit worried.

Ryan walked back to the area the big group was sitting in.

"I couldn't find her. I'm worried."

"Don't be" they heard a voice say. "I'm fine" They all turned and found Sharpay walking up to the group. She sat beside Taylor. Zeke became sad at the fact that she couldn't even look at him. They sat around the bon fire and talked. It was about one in the morning before they made it back to the hotel. The little couples all separated into their rooms.

"Shar" Zeke started.

"Zeke don't I'm sleeping in my brothers room tonight. Just leave me alone" She said grabbing an outfit for later and walking out the door.

**Ok guys that was a long chapter for you but I figured you deserved it because I wasn't too quick about getting this next chapter up. I had a school project. Sorry! Anyway reviews greatly appreciated )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok chapter 8...**

Zeke was lying in bed. He couldn't sleep without Sharpay there. He heard the door open and then it was softly shut.

"I can't stand my brother's snoring" Sharpay whispered. "I'm just going to sleep on the floor but please just don't come near me."

"Shar we really need to talk."

"I don't think we have much to talk about. You don't trust me. What more is there?"

"I do trust you I just thought that I had evidence that you were cheating. You came home late so many nights and I saw you hugging some guy one day. I have no clue who he is or was."

"Where did you see this?"

"At the Chinese restraunt. I was going in to pick up my order and I saw you. You were hugging him."

"Zeke that was my cousin I haven't seen in...I don't know...years. Why couldn't you just ask me rather than accuse me."

"I don't know Sharpay. I'm sorry."

"I need time to think about this stuff."

"Ok then but here...you sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

She didn't argue. She got in the bed and fell asleep while Zeke lay on the floor awake. He wasn't tired. He couldn't help but feel bad. What was he going to do if he lost Sharpay?

"I'm gonna get you!" Troy yelled. Gabby laughed and jumped over the bed throwing a pillow in Troy's way. He caught her foot and she screamed. He jumped on top of her and started tickling her. She was laughing so hard she was almost crying. He stopped and then leaned down to kiss her.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing." Gabby pondered.

"Well considering its almost 3:00 am most of them are probably sleeping."

"Thats a possibility" she said laughing. It became silent until they heard someone knocking at the door.

"Who would be up now?" Troy asked. Gabby gave him a guess we'll find out look and got up to open the door.

She opened the door to find Zeke.

"Zeke what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. Sharpay is really mad."

"Zeke it will be fine. I'm sure she will be ok. Just go and try to get some sleep."

"Ok thanks Gabby."

Zeke went back to his room. Out of habit he got in bed with Sharpay. She wrapped her arms around him and then he had realized what he had done. He tried to slide away from her but she didn't want to seem to let go.

"Stop trying to fight it you know you wanna stay where you are." He heard her whisper. He looked down at her and smiled. No sooner did he fall asleep.

**Ok guys I know this is a short chapter but I'm kind of stuck and I don't know what I want to happen next. Please review and tell me what you think ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N)** **Ok so I'm bored and I still have no ideas for this chapter so I'm just going to write and see what happens.**

Gabby was getting dressed while Troy was in the shower. They were getting ready to go to the amusement park. Gabby was excited. This was the first day of fun they were going to get since the past couple didn't bring such great times. She hoped that nothing bad would happen. She heard the water from the shower stop as she was putting her shoes on.

Meanwhile...

"Chad what time did we say we would meet the gang in the lobby?"

"Taylor I told you, around 11:30."

"Ok I'm sorry I just...forgot."

Kelsi sat in on the floor in the bathroom. She had a wash cloth against her for head. She was so tired of morning sickness. It normally passed after she was up and moving around.

The group met down in the lobby. It was now 11:32 am.

"I'm so excited. I love amusement parks." Gabby said as they were walking out to the parking lot of the hotel.

"Me too but I'm not going to be able to do too much." Kelsi frowned.

"Yeah true but hey you have a better reason to eat a bunch of junk food!" Sharpay said.

"Ok we should take as few vehicles as possible." Troy said.

"Yeah ok so I'll drive." Chad said.

"Ok thats fine. I will too." Troy replied.

"Oh I can too as long as I can follow someone because I don't really know where it is." Ryan said, speaking for the first time that morning. He had been quiet lately.

Everyone decided who they were riding with. Taylor went with Chad as well as Kelsi and Jason. Sharpay went with Ryan. Gabby and went with Troy of course and so did Zeke. Sharpay liked being in Zeke arms during the night but when she woke up she still couldn't stand to look at him. She knew she loved him and didn't want to break up with him but it was just going to take time for things to go back to the way they were before.

They made their way to the amusement park. They paid for tickets and went in. They were all pretty excited...all except Zeke. He still wasn't sure what to expect to happen between him and Sharpay.

**(A/N) Ok people it wasn't THAT long I know but it was kind of just a filler chapter and you know what that means, right? Another big surprise is coming. Please review and tell me what you think it might be.**


	11. Chapter 11

1**Hello lovely readers and reviewers.** **Sorry it has taken me to long to get this chapter up. I've been very busy with school and I've been trying to think of ideas to make this chapter good. So please review at the end and tell me what you think.**

"Ok so we'll get cleaned up and meet out in the hallway around...6:30ish?" Taylor said to the rest of the gang.

"Yeah" they all agreed. They had just gotten back to the hotel and decided they were going out for a nice dinner. Everyone separated into the rooms.

Everyone got cleaned up and it was almost 6:30. Everyone was in the hallway.

"I wonder where he is. Hes normally out here early." Sharpay said.

"Maybe hes running just a little behind." Zeke said to Shar.

They waited a couple minutes. They saw Ryan walk out of his room. He looked really sick.

"I-I-I-I o-o-o-v" He was cut off because he started throwing up. He soon fell to the ground and started having seizures.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" Sharpay screamed as she dropped down beside Ryan trying to get him to stop. She started crying not knowing what was going on.

The paramedics got there soon. They pulled Sharpay off him and started working on him.

"We need to get him to the hospital. Who is going to ride in the ambulance with us?" One of the paramedics asked.

"I will. I'm his sister." Sharpay said crying. The gang was standing behind the paramedics. They all were really worried. None of them knew what had happened to him.

Later at the hospital they were all waiting in the waiting room.

"Ms.Evans?" A doctor said walking into the waiting room. Sharpay stood up responding to the doctor. The doctor explained what he thought happened to Ryan.

"We think Ryan took an over dose of pills. We found a high dosage of pills that have not recently be prescribed to him, in his blood **(A/N I'm not a doctor so bare with me)**. We don't think he was trying to commit suicide or anything like that. If he was trying that he probably wouldn't have come out into the hall to try to tell you guys. Hes awake if you'd like to see him but he isn't in the best condition. We had to pump his stomach and the drugs made him a little out of his mind. Its also a problem though that he was not prescribes any of the drugs we found. We think he might be addicted but we have to wait and see what he says when hes thinking straight. Other than that I don't think there anything else I need to tell you. You can go on in now. Hes in room 216."

Sharpay just smiled and nodded. She couldn't believe it. Her brother...addicted to drugs? He had been so secretive lately. Definitely not himself. Also what about all those times the Ryan just wasn't around and she had no clue where he was and he wouldn't tell her where he was. It all added up but she did not want to believe it. What would she do if he was addicted? No! She told herself. She couldn't say that. He couldn't be.

**A/N Ok I know its short but I just cant think of anything else to write. I'll have more in my next chapter (if I get reviews that is) Please review because they make me want to update ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) Ok I'm sorry its taking me so long to update now. School has been hectic. Projects due, finals coming up, studying. Anyway I will definitely try to start updating sooner, as long as you guys review that is )** **Oh and if you'd have a good idea for my story and you'd like to see it happen then IM me on AIM. My s/n is ferrel6428. All ideas are greatly appreciated. **

Everyone had went in to see Ryan. Now that everyone knew he was ok they had all went back to the hotel except for Sharpay. She sat beside him.

"Ryan what are you doing to yourself?"

"What are you talking about Shar? I'm not doing anything. I accidently took too much Neproxen. My back hurt and I was coming out to tell you guys I didn't want to go out to eat when I realized I overdosed. That was I was trying to tell you but then I just blanked out."

"Ryan they said they found all kinds of different meds in you when they got your blood test results back. You may have not meant to overdose. They said there is a problem with that. You shouldn't have that amount of drugs in you especially since they have your records and you were never prescribed any of it. Why don't you try telling me the truth this time! You have an addiction to drugs don't you?"

He couldn't even look her in the eye. He was ashamed of himself.

"Yes, I do. I have an addiction. Are you happy now?" He turned his whole body away from her.

"No Ryan. I'm not happy. Why would you do something like that to yourself? I need to get out of here. I need some time to think."

"Sharpay please don't go. Please I need you here. I cant do this alone. I promise I will never take one of those pills again. Please Shar don't leave"

"You promise me you wont do that anymore?"

"I promise. I need you Shar. You're my sister."

"Fine Ryan. I'll stay here until they let you out."

The next day...

"Are you ready to get out of here Mr.Evans?"

"Yes I am." he chuckled.

He was released from the hospital. Sharpay had stayed at the night. They were going to meet the group at the beach.

When Sharpay and Ryan got to the beach they found the group sitting on some blankets talking. They sat down and got settled. There was an awkward silence.

"Guys, I'm sorry." Ryan said

"Fo wh-at." Kelsi said with a muffled sound because she was eating.

"You guys know what. If you don't know then I guess I should fill you in. I'm addicted to drugs. I'm going to stop though. I have to. I promise all of you that I will." He said slightly smiling.

The gang reassured him they were going to all be there for him.

"Kelsi what is that like your...3rd ice cream cone?" Chad said.

"I'm hungry. I'm eating for two so just shush!" Kelsi said back.

"Hey I wouldn't be talking to her about how much food she's eating. You had to have a pizza at two in the morning and you ate it all!" Taylor gave him a disgusted look.

"Well" Chad was cut off by Troy.

"Ok. Anyway what should we do now?" Troy asked the group.

"Well its just now noon. We could go out to lunch. Then you guys could go to the park and play basketball or football, and us girls could all go shopping." Gabby suggested.

"I like that idea." Kelsi grinned. "Baby shopping."

"Don't we have to wait and find out the sex of the baby?" Jason asked.

"I don't want to know until after its born. We can just bye colors like green and yellow...maybe purple. Things like that. After its born then we can buy actual girl or boy colors." Kelsi answered.

"Well aren't you anxious." Sharpay said laughing.

"I sure am. Ok so where should we go eat?"

"Olive Garden?" Zeke suggested. Everyone forgot Zeke was even there because he was so quiet.

Everyone agreed Olive Garden sounded good and with that they were off to eat.

**Ok so I'm gonna need you guys' help. IM me with any suggestions or put suggestions into your reviews which are truly appreciated )** **Remember, Zeke and Shar haven't solved their problem yet. What's gonna happen with Gabby and her father situation? I don't know! I have a few ideas but I really want ideas from you guys. What would you really like to see happen. Let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok people here's chapter 13...**

The gang went and ate. They had a very nice lunch. They were sitting at the large table deciding where they would go.

"I think we should just go to the park and chill, what do you guys think? Maybe play some football or basketball?" Troy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." the guys all agreed.

"I think us girls should just go walk around and look through all the stores." Taylor said.

"I like that idea." Sharpay said

"Yeah me too." Kelsi agreed.

"What do you think Gabby?" Sharpay asked looking at Gabriella. Gabriella looked up at Sharpay with one of those "huh" looks.

"What do you think about our plan." Sharpay restated.

"Oh um yeah sure." Gabby said looking back down. Troy could tell she was obviously distracted by something.

"Ok why don't we get going then." Taylor suggested as she started getting up from her seat.

"Wait. Can I talk to Gabby first. Lets go for a walk. It wont take long." Troy said looking at Gabby.

They both stood up and headed over near the bar area. The bartend asked them if they would like a drink, but they both said no thanks.

"What is going on?" Troy asked her.

"I talked to my mom this morning. My dad threw a fit because I wasn't there today. He tried to hurt some of the nurses. They had to lock him up. They said he is too dangerous. They don't know what they are going to do with him. He keeps asking for me."

"Gabs do you want to go home earlier?"

"No that's just the thing. I don't. I don't want to see him. What if he hurts me too? I hate going to see my dad. This makes me feel bad though. I'm just selfish aren't I?"

"No, like you said. You're just scared. Things will be fine though Gabs. Lets finish the trip and then you can go see your dad. Lets just have some fun while we still can. If it helps, I'll go with you."

"Thanks Troy." The hugged him and then kiss him. When they went back to the table everyone had paid for their meals.

"Now can we get going?" Chad asked.

"Yeah lets go." Troy said pulling money out of his wallet for a tip.

The gang parted. The girls shopped until they dropped. They bought a ton of stuff for Kelsi. She was so excited. They all got new outfits and had tons of fun.

The boys made their way to the park. They played some basketball and then moved onto football. Zeke wasn't playing well and all of them noticed.

"Ok man what's going on?" Jason asked Zeke.

"I miss her. She just keeps pulling away from me. I love Sharpay and I knew better than to go accusing her of something like that. I just jumped to conclusions too quickly."

"Yeah man but you did. Now you gotta pay for it. You know how Shar is." Ryan said dribbling the basketball.

"Yeah I guess." Zeke said putting his head in his hands.

"Ok look it made me so mad that you hurt my sister but I think you know you screwed up. I'm going to try to help you. I cant make any promises but I'll try." Zeke looked up at Ryan.

"Thanks man. I'm gonna owe you big!"

The boys eventually went back to the hotel and hung out in Chad and Taylor's room. The girls finished their shopping trip and also made their way back to the hotel. They all walked into their own rooms. Taylor walked into her room shocked to find all the boys sitting in there.

"Hey Tay." All the boys greeted her.

"Hey guys. I guess I should go get the girls so we can decide what we're going to do tonight. Be right back."

"Ok." They all said.

Taylor went and got all the girls. They all walked into Chad and Tay's room. All of them went and sat next to their boy friends, except for Sharpay. She walked over and sat by Ryan.

The boys were watching "Without a paddle" **(A/N - I love that movie).**

After the movie was over...

"We should go get supper." Kelsi suggested.

"You know for having such a problem before you have no problem eating now. I'm very proud of you Kels." Jason said kissing her.

"Yeah yeah. Just wait till you see all the stuff we bought today. I don't know how we're going to get it all home." She said looking a little worried.

"Don't worry we'll find a way." He said smiling at her.

"Ok who wants to go to Applebees?" Ryan suggested.

Everyone nodded.

"There is supposed to be a firework show tonight. We could get a good view of it on the boardwalk." Sharpay said.

"That sounds fun." Gabby said standing up. "Be right back gotta use the bathroom."

Everyone finally got up and headed to the restaurant. They ate and had plenty of laughs. They soon walked over to the boardwalk and got settled. They got there just as the sun was setting. It was beautiful. All the girls snuggled up to their boyfriends. Even Sharpay let Zeke put his arm around her. Everyone was happy.

**(A/N) Dun Dun Dunnnnn. Everyone is happy huh? We'll just see how long that lasts. Ok hope you enjoyed. Please review. Suggestions are still appreciated. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok here we go with chapter 14. I'm not getting any suggestions so its been hard to write.** **Anyway here goes nothing...**

The gang was sitting on the beach surrounding a fire.

"I can definitely say I'm relaxed." Taylor said laying back against Chad.

"Yeah me too" Kelsi agreed.

"Hey you guys I think I'm going to go for a walk." Ryan said as he got up and brushed the back of his shorts off.

"I'll come with you." Sharpay said as she started to get up.

"No I really just need sometime to think. You stay here and have fun. I'll be fine."

Ryan started walking away from the group. He got further and further from the fire they had built. He thought about the fireworks they watched earlier. He was starting to feel depressed. He wasn't sure why. He had a navy blue hoody on and was rummaging through the big pocket. He could feel his gum and car keys, and that bottle. The bottle that almost ended his life. He had been walking for a good half hour now. No one was around. He could see very well. The moonlight was bright tonight .

Ryan's POV

I cant take them. I promised Sharpay. Why am I even carrying them around? Why do I even have them? Stop it Ryan! Just pull yourself together. You'll be ok. Just get them out of your head.

Back at the spot with the rest of the gang...

They gang was laughing. Ryan had been gone for almost an hour now and Sharpay was getting worried.

"Only one more week of this." Troy said frowning.

"Yeah I know I don't want to go back. That just means a ton of school work." Kelsi said getting sick at the thought of it all.

"Kels you're going to have to take a semester off with the baby and all. Maybe even two." Jason said putting his hand on her stomach.

"Sharpay are you ok? You're awfully quiet." Zeke said.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said looking up at him as her mind wondered off. "Actually you know what I think I'm going to go look for my brother. I'll be back in a little bit." She said standing up.

"Ok, do you want me to come with you?" Zeke asked.

"No I want to talk to him anyway. I'm just a little worried. Hes been gone for over an hour now."

"Ok." Zeke said leaning up to kiss her. She gave into the kiss and then they broke apart. Zeke finally felt like things were ok between them.

Sharpay started walking in the direction Ryan had walked in. She had been walking for awhile now and was starting to get tired.

Sharpay's POV

I'm worried. I've been walking for awhile now. I haven't found him. I am going to walk a little further. Maybe he went back to the hotel...nooo he would have came back to the group and told us he was leaving...unless he couldn't find us...maybe hes lost...NO SHAR JUST STOP. I'm sure hes fine. What if...no no no he wouldn't be taking pills. He promised.

She walked just a bit further. She finally saw him.

No POV

Ryan was sitting there pills in his hand. He was getting ready to throw them. He hadn't taken any. He had never intended on it but he had to get rid of them and he had to make sure of it.

Ryan's POV

I need to get rid of them. I promised Sharpay. They cant be a part of my life anymore. I have to get them away from me and out of my system.

No POV

Ryan just sat there and then heard a gasp.

Sharpay started choking back sobs. She couldn't believe it. He was breaking his promise. He turned and saw her standing there.

"No Shar no!"

She started screaming, "You promised me Ryan! You promised. You broke a promise." she was crying and screaming at him. She kept repeating it. "You promise!"

"Sharpay!" He yelled, but it was too late. She started running. Running away from him. From her problems. From everything.

She could hear him yelling after her but it wasn't possible for her to stop anymore. She kept running.

"Sharpay stop!" he yelled.

Sharpay could still hear him. She started running faster and his voice got very faint. Then she said it. Headlights coming near her and the sound of breaks screeching to stop in time. She came to a sudden stop and saw the lights...

"Sharpay!" Ryan yelled. He heard a scream.

**Uhhh ohhhh. What is going to happen to Sharpay? You wanna find out what happens? Good then go review! Please )**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok guys I'm really sorry its taken me such a long time to get this chapter up. My AC adapter which is the thing that charges my laptop went bad and I couldn't get on to finish typing this chapter and put it up. I hope you guys don't hate me ) Please read and review.**

May 19, 2011

Sharpay Evans a college student at East High University was killed last night. She was hit by a car. The driver of the Black SUV claims it was pitch black out and she came out of no where. Her brother told police that they had just gotten into an argument and she wanted to get away from him. Sharpay leaves behind many loved ones. She will be greatly missed.

Ryan read the news paper article over and over again. He just couldn't believe she was gone.

Ryan woke up sweating and yelling. He looked around and gave a sigh of relief. He whispered to himself, "It was just a dream...it was just a dream." He was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Sharpay had gotten hit but it wasn't anything serious. A few bruises and cuts and possibly a broken leg.

Ryan's POV

I wanted to break my own leg. It was my fault Sharpay got hit by that car though everyone had convinced me it wasn't. After all I was throwing them out I wasn't taking them and she DID jump to conclusions. I just feel responsible for it all. Then again if I never would have started taking pills in the first place. School is just so much stress and they made me feel better. Not anymore. I cant take them anymore. I don't want to. I will find a different way to cope with my stress. Maybe find a girl friend or something.

No POV

Sharpay walked out of her room and down the hall. She entered the waiting room and everyone got up to hug her.

"Oh my gosh we're so glad you're ok." throwing her arms around Sharpay.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just want to get back to the hotel and get some rest. Its been a long night." Sharpay said as she yawned.

Zeke put his arm around Sharpay's shoulder. "Ok lets go," he said, "I'm tired too."

She walked past Ryan and gave him one of those "if looks could kill you'd be dead" looks. He couldn't get up out of chair. He felt like an idiot. Is sister hated him.

"Ryan man you coming?" He heard Troy say.

"Actually you guys go ahead I've got my car. I just need to do some thinking."

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll call your cell in the morning to let you know where we're meeting for breakfast."

"Ok thanks Troy."

"No prob man. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine.

"Ok later" Troy said before walked down the hall to the elevator with the rest of the gang.

'I'm going to miss you buddy' Ryan thought as Troy waved before he got into the elevator. Ryan and Troy had become pretty good buddies.

Troy's POV

I sure hope Ryan's ok. He seemed pretty upset. I mean yeah Sharpay got hurt but she's fine. Oh well maybe he'll talk to me about it tomorrow.

No POV

Ryan drove around a little before heading to the hotel to pack. It was 2:43 AM and he knew everyone would be asleep. He needed to get into his room, pack, and get out.

He made his way to the floor his room was on and as he past the vending machine he saw Kelsi.

"Ryan you're just now getting back?" She asked him.

"Yeah I just had a lot of thinking to do. What are you doing up?"

"I've got a lot on my mind too. I was up just thinking and then I got a craving. So I came out here to get some snacks. Ryan can we talk. I need to talk to someone. I know its late but, I just want to talk to someone, and you're more like my big brother than anyone and I could talk to Jason but I don't want him worrying about me."

Ryan had his head down. He couldn't look at her. "Actually..." He stopped and finally looked up at her. She looked upset. "Sure lets go over to my room. I'm not all the tired anyway." She smiled. Her and Ryan had gotten closer than any of the gang members only in more of a brother sister way.

They walked into Ryan's hotel room. His plan was ruined. After she went back to her room he'd have to pack quickly and get out quickly.

"Ok Kels what's on your mind?"

"It's the baby. I'm scared. What if something goes wrong Ryan? What if because I didn't eat and almost really hurt myself, I hurt that baby in some way. What if I'm a bad mom. What if the baby doesn't make it. What if Jason loves the baby so much he forgets about me?" She had tears in her eyes.

"KELSI! That's just silly. This baby is going to make it and its going to be fine. Jason could never stop loving you and he could never in a million years forget about you. Of course he'll love the baby but that doesn't mean he'll stop loving you. Kelsi you're going to be a great mom. That baby is going to be so lucky."

"Yeah but..." He cut her off.

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks Ryan. I can always count on you to make me feel better. I know I have Jason and he'll be there for me every step of the way but, and don't tell him I told you this cause he might get jealous, but I'm soooo glad that you'll be there by my side. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you there."

"Yeah." He gave her a weak smile. Kelsi could tell something was wrong but she was tired and hungry so she decided she'd let if go till tomorrow.

"Well goodnight." She said as she hugged him.

"Night"

She went back to her hotel room and quickly fell asleep.

It was 4 o'clock now. How could he leave. He knew Kelsi needed and wanted him to be there. She didn't want to have that baby without him there. Maybe he shouldn't leave. Maybe he should just wait it out and see what happens. Maybe Sharpay will give him a chance to explain although knowing Sharpay, she probably wouldn't.

**Ohhhh another cliffy ) What will Ryan do? Hmmm I don't know what do you think he should do? Please review.**


	16. AN

**Sorry guys but I don't think I'll be continuing this story any further. Someone gave me a rude review and said I ripped their story off and this is just a lame version of it? I don't know I've never read another story like mine but oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed my story while it lasted. The person who said I ripped her story off is **Ms. Amazement, so I guess you can check her story out instead.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok well I'd definitely like to thank my wonderful fans. I am going to continue my story. Thanks you guys! I didn't want to quit but I didn't want to make anyone mad. Oh well. Ok now to make a few things clear, Ryan wasn't going to commit suicide or anything, if you noticed I said he was going to pack his bags and get out of there meaning he was going to run away. I would never consider having him** **commit suicide. Anyway, then Kelsi talked to him and told him how she was going to really need him through the pregnancy so now hes trying to decide on whether he'll stay or whether he'll go. I'm not exactly sure what I should do yet so you guys need to give me some ideas. I'll probably see what feedback I get and work on it tonight and either post it late tonight or sometime tomorrow.** **Thanks again!**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N) Ok guys I know its been awhile but I did go on a little vacation where I had access to a computer but I didn't have the write program to be able to write my story and when I got back I went through major writers block but after I talked to my good friend Emily (AKA lipshake) and my problem was solved...I get my best ideas while talking to her lol. Anyway...here is my next chapter I hope you like it.**

Ryan was driving away from the hotel thinking he'd never go back. He had decided he was going to run away. He couldn't stay. He hurt Sharpay and was no good to anyone else. He didn't even have a girlfriend to go back to. He was driving down the highway as tears started forming in his eyes. He knew he was still going to miss everyone. What would they think when they found the note he had written to tell them all that he was leaving.

By this time he was really upset and couldn't drive anymore. He saw a small diner that didn't look busy at all so he decided to stop.

As he entered he saw a middle aged waitress sitting at the counter filling salt shakers.

"Hi hun how can I help you?" She asked him smiling.

"I just need a menu and a strong cup of coffee for right now."

The woman got off the stool she was sitting on and walked behind the counter. She pulled out a small menu and a coffee cup and sat them at a spot on the counter. She then went over to the coffee maker and poured him a cup of coffee. Ryan sat down where she laid the menu as she poured the coffee.

"Hun are you ok? You need to talk? I'm a good listener."

"No I'm alright. I just need sometime to think."

"Ok, let me know if you need something." The waitress said sitting back at her spot by the counter and continued filling salt shakers.

Ryan sat there staring blankly at the menu. He decided to order pancakes and sausage. As he ate he started thinking about the gang and wondering what they were going now. He remembered sliding the note under Zeke and Sharpay's hotel room door. He probably had a million missed calls and messages by now, but he had turned his phone of. He knew he couldn't talk to anyone till he was further away.

Ryan's POV

I looked at the waitress. She looked perfectly content sitting there now filling the ketchup bottle. I started to think about the gang and then about Kelsi. Would she really need me? Would any of them even really miss me? Probably not. I'm too much of a screw up.

Then again they all did need him at one time or another. He that back to the time Troy and Gabby were staring in the school play back in their junior year of high school.

_flashback_

"_Ryan I'm freaking out here. I'm scared. What if I mess up? What if I forget my line or the words to one of the songs? What am I going to do Ryan? This means so much to Gabby and if I screw up she'll probably hate me."_

"_Troy calm down. One you'll be fine. You wont mess up. You will do great. Two we've been going over your lines and the songs over and over for weeks now and you could sing the songs backwards. And three...Gabby could NEVER hate you. Everything will be fine. I remember the first play I ever did with Sharpay. I was scared I would mess up and I had a lot of pressure on me too. If I messed up Sharpay would have hated me. Everything is going to be fine."_

"_Thanks Ryan. I can always count on you to be there for me. I'm glad Sharpay softened up on us, otherwise what would I do without you?"_

"_Anytime buddy...anytime."_

_No POV_

Ryan couldn't help but smile thinking about that. Then there was that time with Zeke...Zeke was super nervous about his first date with Sharpay and Ryan was there to help him make plans so everything would perfect since Ryan knew what his sister liked. Then there was Gabby. Ryan had helped her though a lot of the hard times she went through when her and Troy got into a huge fight about something having to do with the musical. It was so stupid Ryan couldn't even remember what it was about but he was still there to listen to Gabby.

He had helped Sharpay out all their life, especially when their mom died. Sharpay took it hard since her and her mom were so close. Their mom had died from a long fight with cancer. He had helped Chad and Taylor hook up and he put them back together when they fought and as far ask Kelsi went they had just gotten close. Ryan helped Jason get the courage to ask Kelsi out. Last but not least there was Troy. Ryan was the person Troy went to when he was having problems with his dad. Of course there was Chad but Chad could never be serious and when he was it didn't last long. Jack Bolton still seemed to have a problem with Gabriella even after he saw how happy Troy was with her when they sang together the day of the big basketball game.

Yes he had been there for all of them but now with Sharpay...she didn't need him. She never even wanted to see him again. She probably didn't care that he was gone. No one probably did. He wasn't sure how long he was going to have to tell himself that before he actually believed it. He knew they were probably all missing him and that they all needed him. They all needed each other. He had to go back. He needed to go back.

During this time period back at the hotel

Sharpay woke up still feeling tired but didn't want to go back to sleep. She looked over at Zeke and smiled. He looked so peaceful. She had decided she should just forgive him. She looked around the room and saw a piece of paper laying on the floor by the door. She got out of bed and walked over and picked it up. It said, _Sharpay_ on it. It was from Ryan. She knew the handwriting. She opened it and started reading.

_Dear Sharpay,_

_I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I never meant to hurt you. I should have never started using drugs but I did and I paid the consequences. You could have been killed the other night and I realize that, that's my fault. I do want you to know the truth though. When you saw me with those pills I was getting ready to throw them out. I had to get rid of them because I know how much they've caused the both of us. As tempting as it was to take them I couldn't. For you. I promised you and I was sticking to my promise. Don't blame yourself for anything Sharpay. I will miss you and everyone else dearly. By now I'm probably many miles away. Please remember that I love you and I am going to miss you so much. Tell everyone I will miss them. I plan on going somewhere and trying to make something out of myself. I will stick to my promise though Sharpay. I wont do drugs, ever again. _

_Tons of love,_

_Ryan_

Sharpay dropped the note and dropped to the ground. Her brother had run away because of her. It was all her fault. She should have listened to him. She started sobbing. Zeke waking up to the noise of someone crying shot straight up.

"Sharpay what's wrong?"

"This." She said picking up the note.

Back at the Diner

Ryan paid for his breakfast and tipped the waitress. He ran out to his car realizing he had made a huge mistake. He couldn't leave. Not now...not ever.

He drove back to the hotel. It had taken him about two hours. He ran to the elevator and made his way up to their floor. He got to Sharpay and Zeke's room and started pounding on the door. Within a few seconds Sharpay stood in the doorway tears streaming down her face. She practically jumped into his arms. She was so glad to see him.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you Ryan I'm so so sorry."

"Shar its ok. Everything will be fine."

She finally unattached herself from him and pulled him into the room. Everyone was sitting there looking back at him and as soon as they took it all in and realized he was there everyone was up hugging him and telling him how happy they were that he had came back.

A few days later...

Everything seemed back to normal. Ryan and Sharpay had a long talk and decided that they should just forget about what happened. Sharpay and Zeke were fine and still together. Everyone was happy. In a few days they would be heading back to New Mexico.

**(A/N) OK well I hope you guys liked it. I hope you guys review. I think there's only going to be one more chapter after this because I have plenty of ideas for a sequel. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok here it is...the last chapter...enjoy!**

-Going home-

"You know this trip had its ups and downs but I think it was still pretty fun." Gabby said packing her bags to get ready to go home.

"I agree," Troy said taking a drink of Sprite, "we may have had some bumps in the road but I still enjoyed it."

They continued to pack and get ready to go. They were happy.

Ryan looked around his room. His sister had forgiven him. Things were great. Everyone was happy the last few days of the trip and they all had just had fun. He wasn't looking forward to going back to school but he knew it was time. He was going to miss this place. He knew one thing though, he was going to start trying to find himself a girl. He was happy.

Chad and Taylor were also packing. As soon as they got back they knew they would start planning for the wedding. They were happy.

Jason and Kelsi were probably the happiest people in the gang. They couldn't wait for the baby to come. Kelsi wasn't exactly enjoying the morning sickness but she was dealing with it. Jason couldn't believe he was going to be a father. They were happy.

Zeke and Sharpay were just...happy.

Everyone drove home that night. No one knowing what was lying ahead but they were all ready to find out. After what had happened on that vacation they were ready for anything...so they thought.

**Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed. I'm still thinking about the sequel so if you want it soon I better get plenty of reviews and ideas.**


End file.
